User blog:Shuyuu/Heartless
"So,as foolish as you have to call upon the fallen bird you still have no idea of what power it contained.The bird had ended whatever you can imagine.It is a being that is not defined or understood for that matter,he is what people feared yet wanted.Yet for the longest time,he has brought the demise of anyone not of worth to even speak to him.So for the fact that you,a hopeless blood can incite such a being is indeed interesting."-Heartchild to Maisie Heartchild otherwise known formerly as Jung Ji Yeon is a powerful blood who has been altered since childhood.Her seemingly odd form is due to the altered life forms breaking her.However Heartchild deemed to have damaged her own nerves via self infliction,preventing the life forms from completely consuming her unfortunately this renders her to being half Blood and Half corpse.She cannot feel pain,and her mentality switches between savage aggression and an intellgent and composed woman.She's one of the oldest Blood and have since mastered her ability.She's ever more curious as to how Maisie could have awakened the Black Bird when nobody in years have been able to. Appearance Heartchild appear as a young woman although she's quite small in her stature.Her pink hair is tied into two ponytails,with a black ribbon.One of her eyes is the normal pink color while the other is a result of the manifested alter life form.Her attire consists of a red blazer,black ruffle tie and a dark red dress. Personality Heartchild is shown to switch between human aggression the more primitive human nature and her casual self.This was shown to be a side effect of becoming Blood that broke her as a result ,Heartchild damaged her nerves so that she no longer has to feel the alienation between her current and formal self. Despite being a blood Heartchild contradicts Maisie's hope,and that Maisie can accomplish liberation this may be that Heartchild knows the actual secrets that come with The Black Bird and why it was sealed in the first place.It's hard to determine if she's sentimental at all towards Maisie or more or so having ulterior motives for Maisie's deeds instead.Being that she may want the power to rewrite all suffering.However it is shown that Heartchild is more sinister than she appears,she seems to view Maisie as inferior and shows some genuine apathy towards others as she believes that kindness and happiness is faked and everybody is selfish to some extent. However despite her actions such as trying to put Maisie in danger,Heartchild does show vulnerability and a conscious of a wounded child.She does seem to fear death,and fears she's going to be forgotten just like every casualty that came before her.Because it seems theres no right way to be remembered Heartchild tries to ingrain herself into other people's memories.Thus ,having people remember her despite it being in a more bad context. History Formerly known as Jung Ji Yeon she was born WIP Powers Pain Immunity-Heartchild is unable to feel pain.Even severe impalement as she claimed she just "felt numb".This may be partially due to the alter life form but again it could very well be due to the fact that her nerves are no longer working and instead only her Blood Life Forms are dealing with her body's condition. Trials Jurisdiction;HeartCards of Evidence- '''Heartchild's Arsenal of Cards although it may seem harmless ,this is what made Heartchild quite feared.Often she uses this to inflict intimidation and fear on other people,cards of evidence reflect on people's heart.The cards that identify with this have a heart correlation,When shown to a person it reflects their "Heart" and depending on Heartchild's "commands" one of few things can occur.... *"Are you afraid"-When chanting this the victim may see their worst fear become real and alive.A lot of times it doesn't have to be a direct fear even for those who have a mental condition are vulnerable to the effects of this card.The card manifests the fear or the corner hidden uncanny factor within a person.As such from their minds the card need only to reflect like a mirror to bring to life the very shadows of the victim's mentality.E.g a entity can be formed from someone who has Anxiety. *"Madness is it?"-When chanting this the victim loses all sense of judgement or rationality,it is the most imperative to the meaning of "seeing red". *"Grief holds true to the one who weeps"-When chanting this the victim is thoroghly impaired they are unable to functionally think about their next decision their judgement becomes blurred and they would struggle to try to think properly.This is what's known as tangled in sorrow.Where a sense of great dread looms over them *"This is what we hate"- '''Trials Jurisdiction;CloverCards to Falsify- 'The Clover cards are a series of cards that depict meaning,language ' Play of Pain-Heartchild shuffles the cards ,laying them out in front of her, levitating.She then orders the cards to be launched as projectiles at such high speed and velocity that it it creates a greater impact to her enemy,of course in the base level it's power is 10% of it's full capacity with her ability to infuse some of her own power she can increase it many times more which can create an impact big enough to crush and break a car or wall.She will shuffle her cards for total of 4,8,12 times this is basically for every 4 cards hit on the fourth card the deck will shuffle.Picking one card ''' '''Language of Jurisdiction;SpadesCards Three GemsDiamond;Cards 'Puncture Sense-' 'Cell XV22-' 'Gallery ' ' ' Category:Blog posts